


Starlight

by saltkingsage



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Fluff, Kinda, Light Angst, M/M, One Shot, also viktuuri is briefly mentioned, mlm author, this is really hecking gay, we get to hear seung-gil's inner thoughts yeehaw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-08
Updated: 2017-04-08
Packaged: 2018-10-16 13:12:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,714
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10572021
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saltkingsage/pseuds/saltkingsage
Summary: Starlight was Seung-gil's favorite word, and also his favorite thing to see.





	

**Author's Note:**

> (dabs) I haven't uploaded a fic in a long time please do not murder me  
> also i love projecting my feelings onto fictional characters ᕕ( ᐛ )ᕗ

Seung-gil sat in his bedroom scrolling through Instagram on his phone. His feed was the same old, same old. Y’know, his rivals posting selfies of themselves at various places he didn't care about. One picture in particular caught his eye. It was another one of Phichit Chulanont’s selfies, but there was something slightly off about the angle. The sky in particular was being showcased. Was that…? Seung-gil squinted at the pattern and read the caption. “Look at the beautiful sky here tonight!” It read. It was starlight. The Korean man silently cheered. He started to rock back and forth on his bed, and he whispered “starlight” repeatedly. Starlight starlight starlight starlight. 

After a while, he stopped rocking and focused more on Phichit’s face. His smile got to him every time. Seung-gil blushed-- wait. Why was he like this right now? Was it a crush? He shook his head. He couldn't deal with this. Not now when he's supposed to be grieving about his loss in the Rostelecom Cup. He didn't make it, therefore he should be crying. But he already has. He accepted it a while ago. But anyway. He had a crush on Phichit fucking Chulanont, and he was too scared to admit it. Seung-gil wanted to mean something to him. He wanted to hold him close and kiss him and-- oh fuck it. He didn't have a chance against the Thai man. _I don't deserve him at all, I'm a piece of shit who can't even socialize properly, he's too good for me_ , Seung-gil thought. He buried his face in his hands and cried softly. “Fine,” he grumbled, “I'll just ask him out. Who the fuck knows if he actually likes me.” He shut off his phone, not caring that he wasn't logged out of his Instagram.

“Seung-gil! Wake up!” Min-so Park, his coach, banged on his apartment door. “Wh..what…” He sat up groggily. He dragged himself out of bed and answered the door. “We're getting breakfast with the other skaters. Get ready,” Min-so said. “Wait, wait, since when?” Seung raised an eyebrow. “Since now. Also, I heard you crying last night. What was that about?” She asked. “...I'll tell you later,” Seung sighed. “Alright.” Min-so left and closed the door behind her. As Seung-gil got ready, he thought more about last night. He had overreacted. Why did he have to act like that? Stupid. It would be best to suppress his feelings for Phichit, he concluded. If he saw him today, he would ignore him. Seung-gil nodded at himself in the bathroom mirror, determined. He picked up his phone and car keys and walked out of the apartment.

_ Are you fucking serious.  _ Seung-gil looked around the breakfast room, and all his rivals were here. And of course, Phichit. His heart raced at the thought of Phichit talking to him. Yep, he had it bad. His crush was growing and growing. “Oh, hi, Seung-gil!” Phichit waved to him. “O-oh. Hi.” Seung-gil waved back. “Do you want to sit together for breakfast? I usually sit with Yuuri but…” Phichit glanced over toward the exit. “Huh. He might be getting breakfast with that coach of his. Or are they dating?” Seung-gil tried to keep the conversation light. “They're engaged actually! And I'm happy for them!” Phichit grinned. “Y-yeah.” Seung cleared his throat awkwardly. “To be honest, I want to be in a relationship like theirs.” Phichit raised his eyebrows. “Oh? Who's the lucky person?” Seung-gil froze. How could he tell Phichit that  _ he  _ was the lucky person? He ended up stuttering and not saying anything. Phichit chuckled and said, “Cat got your tongue?” “L-let’s go eat,” Seung-gil said. The two men walked to the breakfast bar set up and filled their plates. Seung-gil wasn't particularly hungry, so he just got some orange juice and a piece of toast. Phichit, however, filled his plate with eggs and god knows what else. They then found an empty table and sat down.

Seung-gil could not. Stop. Blushing. Oh my god oh my god Phichit was so cute. He couldn't believe that he was sitting next to his crush. “Seung-gil, you're red. You alright?” Phichit asked. He nodded a little too quickly. Phichit giggled and said, “You're cute when you blush.” Seung-gil cleared his throat and ate his piece of toast. Phichit shrugged and finished his plate of eggs and whatever else. Seung-gil checked his phone and of course, Instagram was still open. “I didn't know you had Instagram.” Phichit leaned on Seung’s shoulder to get a better view of the Korean man’s phone. “I don't care about most people’s profiles. I like yours though.” Seung-gil rambled. “Oh thank you!” Phichit smiled brightly. “So um. Would you want to go somewhere? Like, out?” Seung-gil gulped. “Of course, Seung-gil. Why would I refuse?” Phichit blushed. “I was worried that you had other plans,” Seung-gil said. “Well I do have plans this afternoon, but I’m free tonight!” Phichit affirmed. “Where do you want to go?” He asked. Seung-gil thought about the question for a minute and then said, “How about the beach?” “Okay!” Seung-gil glanced away to hide his ever-growing blush. Phichit giggled softly, almost unaware that the Korean man had a crush on him. Min-so shouted for Seung-gil to get going. “Hold on!” He told her. “So what time do you want to meet up at the beach?” “Five PM is fine!” “Okay.” Seung-gil waved goodbye to Phichit as he walked away with Min-so.

One long and tiring practice later, Seung-gil laid down on his bed. He couldn't believe himself. This morning, he was trying to avoid his… crush. And now he was hanging out with him later? God, this feeling sucked. But he wanted to see Phichit, and kiss him and hug him and just do things together. “I must have a crush on him, then,” he muttered to himself. He took a deep breath and screamed quietly. He was nervous, but excited at the same time. He rolled on the bed trying to calm down. After that, he got up from the bed to go talk to Min-so. 

“Um, Min-so?” Seung-gil sat down with her. “What is the matter?” Min-so looked at him with mild interest. “The reason why I was crying last night was because…” Seung-gil hesitated.  _ Oh, fuck it _ , he thought. Seung-gil spilled about how he had a huge crush on Phichit Chulanont and how he couldn't handle the fact that he might not be good enough for the Thai man. Min-so nodded as she listened. When Seung-gil finished, she placed her hand on top of his. “You want to know what I think? I think that you are great for Phichit,” she said. “R-really?” Seung-gil asked. Min-so simply nodded. “Also, I may or may not be doing something with Phichit this evening,” Seung-gil responded. “Oh? What are you two going to do?” Min-so asked, looking interested. “We're going to go to the beach in this area, and I don't know what else,” Seung-gil gulped. “So… you're going on a date.” Min-so grinned. Seung-gil sputtered and hid his face. Min-so laughed quietly and said, “Oh, young love.” Seung-gil checked the time on his phone. It was 4:15 PM. “Oh god. I have to go,” Seung-gil said quickly. “Have fun!” Min-so called as Seung-gil rushed back to his apartment.

Hair? Check. Proper clothing? Check. Cleanliness? Check. Seung-gil looked at himself in the mirror and smiled in satisfaction. He grabbed his keys and phone and headed to his car.

After a short drive, he was there. Seung-gil listened to the waves hitting the shore while he waited for Phichit. A few minutes later, Phichit walked up to him. And holy shit, he looked stunning. Seung-gil couldn't help but to blush profusely. “You look handsome,” Seung-gil practically gasped. “You do as well,” Phichit smiled. Seung-gil covered his face with one hand, attempting to hide his blush. Phichit laughed and grabbed Seung-gil's free hand. Seung-gil was a stuttering mess. The two men began to walk down the beach, trying not to get too close to the cold ocean water. “I hear that you have loads of female fans that you dislike,” Phichit said. “It's true, actually. I dislike them because they're just so… wild. They squeal over me and ask me to be their husband when really, I'm gay and therefore would not marry them,” Seung-gil rambled. “I feel you. I'm bi myself and I still get annoyed when that happens,” Phichit responded. They went on like this for hours, rambling about various things.

Phichit spotted a rock formation and ran to sit down on it. He patted the spot next to him, and Seung-gil happily obliged. The sun was setting at that time, so they watched it together. Phichit leaned into Seung-gil, and both of their hearts raced. “You know… I really like you..” Phichit said softly. Seung-gil hummed in response. He cleared his throat and said, “I like you as well.” Phichit's eyes widened. “Wait, really? I- oh my god.” Phichit was reeling from this feeling. He hid his face just as Seung-gil had done earlier. Seung-gil chuckled and hid his face as well. “So like… do you mean that you like me in a romantic way?” Phichit asked after a while.  _ This is it. I can feel it,  _ Seung-gil thought. He gave a simple “yes” and then launched into a detailed confession. “Wow,” Phichit whispered after Seung-gil finished. Seung-gil gulped nervously. “I never imagined that someone would love me to be honest,” Phichit confessed. He poured his heart out about his feelings for Seung-gil. The two men gazed at each other after Phichit finished. Seung-gil glanced up at the black sky and gasped. The stars were out, and they were shining brightly. He gazed at Phichit once again. Phichit asked, “Is it alright if I kiss you?” “O-of course!” Seung-gil stuttered. They leaned closer and closer until their faces were an inch apart. Seung-gil closed the distance with his lips. Phichit sighed happily, and he wrapped his arms around Seung-gil's neck. Seung-gil shyly nibbled on Phichit's bottom lip. After a while of soft kisses, they broke apart for air. They were so starstruck that they couldn't say a word. Seung-gil whispered something to Phichit. “Huh?” Phichit asked, “What was that?”

“You are my starlight.”

**Author's Note:**

> this got pretty long ashjfdkehgj  
> also the ending is open I guess?  
> if you wanna hit me up my tumblr is isakashi and my twitter is ling_yaoi !


End file.
